User talk:Jack of All
Welcome! - -- Pedro9basket (Talk) 02:30, March 15, 2013 Nomination Understood, man. You are doing a really great job, nonetheless! '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 18:52, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks, man. Even more thanks for helping me on the Misfit 1-3 project. :) Who Dares Wins! 19:16, June 5, 2013 (UTC) PS3 Usergroup Anyone can join the PS3 Usergroup. You don't need to ask an admin for permission. Rangers Lead 00:43, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :Frankly you'd be better off just joining the wiki's platoon on BLog. JSYK You don't have to update links as long as they aren't red links. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 20:26, June 16, 2013 (UTC) :Honestly I'd prefer it if you didn't; redirect pages exist for a reason. You should only change it where the given link doesn't syntactically make sense. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 19:42, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Newcomers Award Re: It happens man. If its an constiliation i "Trust" ya but in do time im sure an admin will promote you. :P -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 06:41, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Do Me and the Wikia a Favor If you happen to spot any articles with these huge ass spacings inbetween sentences, please remove them. I dont understand why people do this to begin with. It just creates a huge empty spot on a page. Thks '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 23:44, July 7, 2013 (UTC) Reticle/Reticule If you want to go to town, here's every single instance of the word "reticule". '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'''PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 22:31, July 13, 2013 (UTC) :The terms are interchangeable and I'd appreciate it if you didn't start with the semantics-based word changing. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:24, July 14, 2013 (UTC) re: ....I'm the lead bureaucrat there. There never was a community, it was always just me and a couple friends who helped out. I built it from the ground up, and it's grown dilapidated in my absence, because nobody ever stuck around. MoHW pretty much killed the series for me, so I stopped editing there. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 01:46, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Request If you're going to edit the MoH wiki, abide by its policies and tell me if something bad happens. I may not be present but I still feel that I'm the one responsible for it. I was the only major contributor for about two years, after all. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 23:09, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Combat Knife Just curious: when does Solomon use a combat knife? It has been awhile since I played the campaign, so my memory is a bit hazy. By the way, thanks for the support! :) '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 23:46, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Well, that's embarrassing. Sometimes the most obvious things are the most forgettable! Haha. Thanks! '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 23:55, August 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry i havent replyed to your friend request on Battlelog as it keeps screwing up for me. If ya want you can add me on PSN and ill try to add you on Battlelog when it decides to work. -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 21:20, September 2, 2013 (UTC) You! TM kill me as Im performing a takedown... Here have a headshot -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 23:27, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Spoils Here you go you lucky bastard. s Tags]] ... And your so close to being a TU too! Just 200+ edits along with lots if activity and its yours! -- '' awyman13'' '''Talk' ' 04:07, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :Whenever you feel like the time is right, Jack. Just let me know and I'll discuss with the other admins. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier']][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 09:36, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Licensing For your images you uploaded, you forgot to put down the fair use template which is basicly your entire source. Please change '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 02:31, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you're always supposed to do both '' awyman13'' Talk ' 02:52, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Hey Jack, for whatever reason, it is not allowing me to modify user rights. I was not informed of this change nor know when it occurred. One of the B'crats probably limited it to B'crat-only, as the only thing I can change for anyone is Chat Moderator, that's it. Rollback (Trusted User) is blocked off. There's not much I can do at this point in time, sorry man. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 19:34, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Get BF4? Im assuming you got it. Preorder or regular? -- '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 00:17, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: As a side note to what i replyed on my talk page, wouldnt the BF4 novel confirm if Kovic is Whistler or not? He is the protagonist after all. '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 01:27, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Mind to open your chat tab? Edit Summaries Hey Jack, careful what you put in the summary box when editing. That permantely stays in the page's history. Im kinda bad too but still dont do it. Keep to a min K? '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 03:55, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Not my tags :P Revisions What was wrong with Vads pics? -- '' awyman13'' '''Talk' ' 06:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Why you give him a chance to do so. -- '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 06:26, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Trully, what's wrong? I licensed them (or I didn't???) Vad9477 (talk) 17:44, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi 17:37, November 10, 2013 (UTC)}} ... Happy Crashin :P (Im still better brb) -- '' awyman13'' Talk ' 00:30, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Did you mean "BTW"...? ''Bleh. 03:10, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: So y u crashing -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 20:49, November 11, 2013 (UTC) Support#Trivia Bleh. 20:56, November 11, 2013 (UTC) A Late Congratulations! Sorry for being so late to the party, but I have to say congratulations on becoming a Trusted User. Keep the trust and good work up, and you'll be promoted someday. Rangers Lead 03:24, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a bunch! Means a lot! Bleh. 04:00, November 17, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! And as a reminder, type your replies to the other user's talk page instead of your own. It's much easier for the user to know they've been replied to. The link to the user's talk page is located on their signature (for example, the "talk" on the default signature, or "The Best" on mine). Mess With The Best, 04:07, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: You can do whatever you think is best. Remember that Recker is the main character so he is apart of everything in BF4 so it has to be sumarized. Use Blackburn's page as guide '' awyman13'' '''Talk' ' 23:11, November 17, 2013 (UTC) No problem '' awyman13'' Talk' ' 23:22, November 17, 2013 (UTC) yes '' awyman13'' Talk ''' 01:14, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Countdown to War Look what I found. Think you could help? -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 03:23, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Help me with character, story, etc. It only shows two chapters of the book -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 04:05, November 18, 2013 (UTC) Its fine, Im in the same boat because of school. -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 04:49, November 18, 2013 (UTC) CTW Youve bought the novel? Awesome. While i can help with the first two chapters, i dont have access to the rest. Wont mind be spoiled though, as its a conspiracy to how Kovic discovered Chang's Coup to China -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 00:48, November 19, 2013 (UTC) also leave it on his BF wiki talk page.-- 118th "Mobius" squadron ISAF finest 04:21, November 19, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hi jack! Thanks for your proposal, but there's a little problem. ^^" I'm french and my english can be really awful, especially on very long text. I'd like to help you but i can't post articles like awy, nayhem do. There would be too many grammar error or stuff like that. But if you want, i can help you by keeping vandals away, take care of old articles and do some slice edit. I'm not sure if it can help you ^^S3blapin (talk) 11:14, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Re Of course It was extremely too detailed and longer then many pages. BUT! You can combine it with the Main page's Plot. Sorry for the inconvenience but we should do this for all main playable characters. Take a Look! Dear God you should the the other Battlefield Wiki's! They are PITIFUL compare to this one. By Wikis I mean the Spanish BF Wiki, German BF Wiki, etc. All linked at our main page. '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 20:25, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Re:Helping out Hey there. I want to help out, but not really sure where to begin. What requires the most attention at this point? I'll try help out as much as I can (gotta balance school and other wikis in with this as well). Do you need pictures of guns for BF4? --Callofduty4 (talk) 02:26, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Friendly Message Yes I know. Tywin told me to do the BF4 Vehicles, and I wanted him to check it. He got off though, so I am going to do all the rest of them. Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? Rampantlion513 Wanna Talk? 05:42, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Required Vote of New Chat Policy Our Founder, Bondpedia, wants us to vote on the adoption of the New Chat Policy here. You know, make it official and all. -- '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 08:10, November 24, 2013 (UTC) NOOOO NO MAN GETS LEFT BEHIND!!! RIP Jack of All - November 24th, 2013 Paracel Storm. DAMN YOU COMMIES!!! '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 22:50, November 24, 2013 (UTC) You must be cold in Denver eh? '' awyman13'' 'Talk ' 00:06, November 26, 2013 (UTC) So.... Hows CTW coming? -- 18:07, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Confirmation This new User created all these pages of "so called characters" in CTW. I am extremely sketchy about them because of their names. Henry Ford really? Dont think so -- 12:58, December 4, 2013 (UTC) :I hadn't thought about it in that way. Real or not, he's definitely making stupid edits to get achievements and has received a final warning for it. - 13:15, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Re I know, making an official forum -- 23:22, December 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Go for it -- 00:17, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Do it similar to the BF4 plot, and put it in the plot section. -- 04:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC) For future reference Code of conduct only applies to users, not mainspace articles. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:13, December 6, 2013 (UTC) :Fixed. Юра15px|link=User talk:YuriKaslov 05:25, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Re: Help Done! Looks good to me, let me know if it/anything else needs more revising. '' [[User:PLR Soldier|'''PLR Soldier]][[user talk:PLR Soldier|'Talk']] '' 06:40, December 6, 2013 (UTC)